Talk:Episode 184: The Oath of the Blue Flames/@comment-9801674-20140727075141
.... *takes a look down at Red's summary...then snaps fingers* Tekken 3 OST - Jin Kazama Seems someone's leading the way this time, admirable feet I must say Red Mage. But I'm not the kind of guy to be stepped up on an episode I actually really enjoyed this time around...nah I'm kidding, do what you want, man! I enjoyed it, and thanks for the extra mojo~ :3 But I am serious about this episode, it's been a while since I felt this good about a Vanguard episode. Odd, considering everything that's happened, but maybe it's because I can finally look forward to something again. So let's roll into this, and get this hype train on! LET'S GO! ----------------------------------- Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard, the episode I actually liked! Man, watching a show you like, what a crazy concept, eh guys? So we return, ALREADY into a match between Gaillard and Kamui, man that was fast. I love it when a show just gets right to the action! Looking good already. Well, Gaillard and Kamui let each other have it a few times, going back and forth with their ideals and how important Aichi is to each other, blah blah blah, Peach is kidnapped, blah blah blah, Rosebud is the sled... Geez guys, can you just stop fighting and kis-err I mean kill each other already? So Kamui pushes Gaillard to 5 an-IS THAT ANOTHER GOLD PALADIN SENTINEL?! U WOT BUSHIROA- So anyway, Kamui pushes Gaillard to 5, but he manages to survive and reach his final turn, where he Legions Aglovale with his new Liberator Ace: Prominence Core! And he's super keen and stuff. Finally, I can look forward to a big boss in a set again. Look at those Bruno's get stronger! It's like Zenith or something~ :3 Anywho, Kamui lost. Wow, what a surprise. Yeah, that's why I didn't put a fight theme for the two, because DANG SON, YOU WHOOPED KAMUI FAST! Anywho, with Kamui's loss, he gets a: And suddenly finds himself outside of Team Handsome, where Gouki the Great and Nagisa the Pimple greet him. Bye Kamui! We'll see you in Season 5! *waves* I know half the crowd is glad to see him tossed by the wayside! :D Anywho, we find Kai and Naoki continuing down their road. Naoki is worried for the others, but Kai believes they'll find a way to win their matches too. HA! But no time to ponder on it further, as they finally reach him! Aichi! Who is still behind 3 Seals, and a very angry looking Gaillard. Who approaches the Final Fight duo (Well, Red took Double Dragons, so I took another classic Beat-Em-Up game). He then proceeds to tell Kai that his Mates have fallen, and he and Naoki are the only ones left. Awesome work, Kai, you're a great leader man. So Gaillard moves their fight a good distance away from Aichi, and the two then prepare themselves to Stand The/Le Vanguard once more! In an epic rematch! (While Naoki acts as Kai's cheerleader) Kingdom Hearts 3D OST - L'Impeto Oscuro Kai's Perdition Dragons vs Gaillard's Liberator Paladins! The flames of red and blue clash, and continue to grow off each other's rage. It's actually really nice to see Kai finally break out some new dragons. Man, it's like the old days...except instead of facing Aichi, he's facing an insane pyromaniac who's hellbent on keeping his new god protected. Geez, between Kai and Gaillard, Aichi's got a real problem on his hands with these two, I'm tellin' ya! But why is Gaillard so crazy about keeping Aichi safe? Well, he begins to unload his backstory! Alright! I'm excited...oh, he's an orphan who lost everything in a fire. Well, that's kind of cliche, but I'll take it! (And yeah, like Red mentioned, he's totally Kaiba) So Gaillard grows up in an orphanage, totally distant from the other kids, until a kid comes up and gives him a gift: Great Silver Wolf, Garmore. Well, that's nice of him to give him a-WHA?! A WHA?! A...A.........I LOVE IT! :D ...what? It's Garmore, I can't say no to that, no matter how little sense it makes. The Vanguard timeline is already screwed up enough as it is. Anywho, Gaillard keeps his Blue Eyes close, and deems the boy his first family. Since then, Gaillard has kept an eye on the boy, he even fought for his sake. How touching. :3 In time, the rest of the orphanage slowly grew on him too, and he began to open up to the other kids. Even the bullies that picked on his first bro. So growing up, he became a pro Cardfighter, and used his passion for the game to support and teach the orphans about the game he loves. Gaillard, I don't care if you're tropy, you're a cool bro in my book...if a bit obsessed with Aichi and what he has to have every morning for breakfast, but I digress! We can talk about your crush later. Though of course, Link Joker came along to ruin all that. The rings have even touched the orphans. How dare they! Well, at least Gaillard didn't have an Anakin Skywalker moment. But he was still upset at it all either way, and who was the one who let it happen? Who did he have to blame? Yeah, his hatred for Kai is very obvious here. He's calling Kai out for everything he's done, and is even outraged that he of all people would be trying to reach Aichi. Ya know, I really like Gaillard. He's actually doing what a lot of people have neglected to do: Really lay it into Kai. Aichi was forgiving, looking past the fact he willingly Reversed his friends and brought LJ to the public, all for power. Despite the fact that Kai is willing to do the right thing now, it doesn't change the fact he still did all that. I really like that Gaillard isn't trying to sugarcoat it either. He's mad, and he wants answers! (But I still like Kai in this season, don't get me wrong. He's much better now) With a hyped up Legion with Prominence and Aglovale, we close out this episode. But can Kai and his Dragonnewt defeat Gaillard? Will the trail of blue flames engulf the red flames, and snuff out Kai's last chance to save Aichi? And what will REALLY happen when Aichi awakens? Can Aichi pull off this crazy double date?! D: FIND OUT, NEXT, WEEK!!! ...man, it's been a while since I've been this pepped up. :3 Mate Counter: 17! (Wow, dem Mates)